In Dreams
by DiM writer
Summary: -COMPLETE-! Hermione accidentally falls into a surreal world and Draco Malfoy is her only companion. Set in 6th yr... sorta AU. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

~A/N~ HEY! so it's been a while since I've written any FanFic, I've been trying to concentrate on my schoolwork and my original writing. I've got a couple published, and if you want to check them out they are at fictionpress.com and my penname is: I'm No SoFt BaTcH. OK! So this is my first Draco/Hermione fic, which is crazy since that's mostly all I read lately. Alrighty so just read, review, and ROCK ON! Cuz writing, like rock, is all about the passion!  
  
Summary: Set in 6th year, near the end of the year. Hermione's attitude has changed from 'goody-goody' to 'hey-screw-the-world-goody-goody'. Malfoy is a little less confrontational but still has to keep up appearances. Although deep down, we all know he's a softy who loves the muggles and mudbloods too!  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting in Potions class. It had been ass-numbingly dull. Even Hermione had drifted off a bit, which was a rare occurrence. Professor Snape had been in a right state when he had descended into the dungeons that afternoon. He was nervous and jumpy. He told the students to simply read over and copy the notes that he had made appear on the chalkboard. Any talking or note writing would receive the perpetrator a weeks worth of detentions and a deduction of 30 points from their house. Hermione had long since finished the notes but since Snape was watching their every move, she decided to be a good girl (as usual) and just sit quietly. She drifted in and out of consciousness, letting her eyes stare off into space.  
  
At one point, her eyes accidentally came to rest on a blonde head. He had sensed her staring, and turned around to flick her off. Hermione came to as she saw Draco Malfoy make this obscene gesture at her. She mouthed a simple 'fuck you' in return which, unfortunately, the potions master saw.  
  
"Miss Granger! I will have no such obscenities in my classroom. 15 points from Gryffindor." Hermione breathed in relief that he hadn't assigned her the detentions. Draco however, sneered happily. She rolled her eyes and began to scribble on her notebook. She drew a lion, looking very gallant and brave, and then she drew a snake that appeared to have its head cut off. Harry leaned over to get a better look and gave her a discreet thumbs up.  
  
This was one of Hermione's many talents. She could draw very well. She had a talent in any kind of art, painting, sculpture, and of course drawing. But her favorite art form wasn't graphic, what she loved most was writing. Poetry mostly, or sad vignettes. No one knew this of course, she wouldn't dare let anyone see her writing. She showcased her drawing. She told herself that was sufficient.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, bringing everyone out of their dazed stupor. Hermione gathered her things, shoving them hastily into her book bag, and made to leave the classroom. Classes were finally over for the day, and the week, and she was ready to relax and take a nice long bubble-bath. She strode down the long hallway and up a flight of stairs. She hadn't bothered to wait for Ron and Harry. Every Friday they went straight to the quidditch fields to practice after classes. She was lost in thought, thinking about stupid things really. What homework she had, what she was going to do this weekend, that type of thing. Clumsily, she forgot to hop the step in the staircase that always caved in. She fell through, her foot landing dead in the middle of the now broken wood. She groaned in distaste and tried unsuccessfully to get her foot free. Luckily there hadn't been anyone around to see, but now she rather wished there had because she could really use some help. She set her bag down and yanked at her leg. This only caused more pain for her, and she was sure she had about a million splinters.  
  
"URGH! Stupid step. Stupid bag. Stupid leg! COME OUT! Damn you!" She screamed downwards toward her submerged foot.  
  
"Need a little help there?" A slick voice said from the bottom of the steps. Malfoy was standing there, a smug look on his face.  
  
"No, really I'm fine. I just can't move my leg for the rest of my life. Oh yea I'm just spiffy!" She spat. She really didn't want to be bothered right now. Draco stared at her intently and turned to walk away. "WAIT!" She screamed. He stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around.  
  
"I thought so. You know, you really should learn to get around this step Granger." He said as he stood 1 step below her. He reached to hold her under her arms and pulled her out. "There ya go, just dandy. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go wash my hands now."  
  
"Ah, fuck you! I don't know where you get off." She slung her bag over her shoulder and began to make her way up the stairs.  
  
"Excuse me? I just helped your mudblood ass, and you want to insult me?"  
  
"FINE! Thank you for helping me. What a daring rescue it was. What do you want, a friggin medal?" She screamed.  
  
"I'd rather a TROPHY!" He screamed sarcastically. He stared at her, stony- faced. She grinned slightly.  
  
"You're being facetious! Man you are good at that solemn face thing. Whenever I say stuff like that I kinda giggle a little or something, but you were just like- DAY-UM!" She laughed, but then as she realized she was the only one laughing she stopped. Malfoy was looking at her crookedly, wondering whether to assume she was on drugs or whether to assume she hadn't slept a lot the night before. "OK, humor... not one of your strong points."  
  
"Apparently not YOUR kind of humor..." He shook his head and slowly walked away. Hermione chuckled and continued up to Gryffindor tower. That had been an interesting conversation...  
  
****************************************  
  
When Hermione entered Gryffindor tower, she was met unpleasantly by the sight of Dean and Lavender making out on one of the couches. She groaned.  
  
"Get a ROOM will you? Come on, people have to sit there!" They broke apart, faces twinged with pink. She shook her head and just continued upstairs. When she was safely out of sight, the couple began to couple once again.  
  
She reached her room finally and opened the door to see yet another couple making out on one of the beds in the dormitory. She nearly screamed.  
  
"What the hell is going on today? Is it like 'International Lets Screw Day' or something? Did I miss the memo? Because frankly, if everyone else is getting some, why shouldn't I right?" Ron's mouth hung open and with Hermione's shooing he left. Parvati looked scornfully in Hermiones' direction, but with a single withering stare she too got up and left the dorm.  
  
'Alone at last.' She thought. She dozed off for a while and awoke near 5:30 feeling slightly refreshed. Just a little cat nap was all she needed. She stretched her arms and legs and began to go downstairs. No one was in the common room... this was only slightly suspicious... She looked around. No one. There wasn't anyone in her room either. Where was everyone? She looked out the window. The grounds were empty as well. This was puzzling. She left the common room in a hurry and headed towards the Great Hall. Surely there would be people there. But alas, empty. Her last hope was the library. She opened the large doors and peered inside. It all looked quiet. She looked down several aisles. Finally she spotted someone. They were wearing a red beanie and had headphones on. Electronic equipment? What was going on???  
  
She slowly walked up behind the person and tapped them on the shoulder. They jumped and stood up, facing her. Malfoy?  
  
"How the hell did you get here Granger?" She looked at him, perplexed as to how he could be confused by this.  
  
"Umm, this is the library. I come here quite often..." She replied.  
  
"No I mean, HERE, now. This has never happened before." He was backing away from her, apparently scared of her.  
  
"Malfoy, have you lost your marbles?"  
  
"I dunno, have I?"  
  
"I'm confused." She said.  
  
"Me too." His eyes were wide, and he wrenched the beanie off his head.  
  
"How do you get that CD player to work?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I can have anything I want in here."  
  
"What are you talking about? I tried my CD player here once and it got fried. And why are you wearing those close? And how do you know about Good Charlotte?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?"  
  
"No. And if I'm correct, that was only four questions. Get it right smarty pants."  
  
"Is there anyone else with you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uhm, no. Actually I couldn't find anyone else, the whole place is like, deserted."  
  
"Good. That's how it is supposed to be. By any chance do you know what time it is?" She looked at her watch. 5:34. The same time it had been when she woke up...  
  
"My watch says 5:34... but that's not right, that's when I woke up."  
  
"We better get back then. Dinner starts soon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in tow. They made their way to the Slytherin common room where she saw Draco Malfoy lying on the couch in his Hogwarts uniform. She looked from one to the other.  
  
"I can't explain it all now OK Hermione, we don't have time. Someone is going to wake me up soon. So when I say the spell you just say your name. Say Hermione Granger, and close your eyes real tight. If you want to know what this all is, then meet me tonight. And don't tell anyone. Please." He was begging her in that last statement. He mumbled a spell and a deep blue color filled the air.  
  
"Now!" He yelled.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She stated firmly. She shut her eyes and balled up her fists. When she opened them up again, she had landed on her bed, feeling as if she had just fallen. She shook her head and looked at her clock. 5:35. How odd indeed...  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ OK! there's chapter 1 for ya! hope ya liked. Its kinda weird I know, but it will all get explained! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

~A/N~ Hola! OK, hope you liked the last chapter, it was a little weird I know, but we find out what exactly it was in this chapter... Alrighty so read, review, and ROCK ON! *AmSam Malfoy*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, duh. Also, the song in here is by American Hi-Fi  
  
****************************************  
  
Dinner passed relatively uneventfully. The food was pretty good, there was some chicken and upon Hermione's request, she was able to have macaroni and cheese, her favorite food at home. She could make it on a summer day when she didn't have anything else to do. She often had mishaps, she wasn't a very good cook. But she hadn't managed to totally screw it up yet. The water had boiled over on her a couple of times but nothing too serious.  
  
Harry and Ron incessantly chattered about their latest quidditch plays. The quidditch house cup was coming up. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor team wasn't to worried, Harry was the best seeker at school. Malfoy used to rival him, but his playing had dropped off in the last couple of years. Most thought it was nerves. They thought he was afraid that any day now the ministry would be barging in to arrest him. They had all these ridiculous stories of supposed crimes Malfoy had committed since he came to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione decided she would go to the library, her sanctuary. She worked for a couple hours, but her mind kept wandering. She looked over at the aisle she had been on earlier that day. Had she really been there? Maybe it had all been a dream. She shook her head as she packed up her bag.  
  
Hermione hummed to herself as she walked down the halls. It was about 9. She had finished up her homework, so there was no need to hurry back. She was free for the weekend.  
  
"I'll do everything but you're not that way, I'm lost around you. But you'll do everything with the same old lies, and I can't even try..." She sang quietly. She turned around when she heard someone else singing the next part of the song.  
  
"Yea you get me high, I'm feelin so low. How far would you let me go? Yea you get me high, I'm feelin so low, I'm knocked down by the vertigo...."  
  
"Well aren't we mister music aficionado!" She said, surprised for the second time that day by Malfoy.  
  
"Or something like that." He said in his cold drawling voice.  
  
"So you know American Hi-Fi and you know Good Charlotte. What happened to the whole 'muggles are dirty!' perspective on life, eh?" She said this with avid hand movements, trying to provoke a smile. She failed.  
  
"I just like the music, there aren't any talented wizard bands." Hermione thought about this and realized he was right. The only really big band was The Weird Sisters. There were a sprinkling of other bands but they mostly consisted of Hogwarts students or old retired ministry wizards and 99% of them sucked. Really sucked.  
  
"Point taken. So, Malfoy, care to explain that occurrence earlier?" She said with mild curiosity in her voice although, in reality, she was dying to know what had happened.  
  
"I think its you with the explaining to do." She raised her eyebrows, and he stared intensely at her. He didn't know for sure if she knew what had happened or not, so he figured he would wait it out. But after a few moments of her sitting in silence with a confused look on her face, it was evident that he would be the one explaining. "Fine. I'll tell you. But not here. Come on."  
  
They walked down the corridors in silence. Hermione really wanted to say something, but Malfoy didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. They finally reached a staircase that Hermione had never ventured up before. He began to take the stairs two at a time and she tried to run up them quickly behind him. He began to walk faster, and she had to nearly run to keep up with him.  
  
"Hey, girl with short legs trying to keep up here." She panted. He simply cast a glance over his shoulder and kept on at the same pace. She ran behind him for another two minutes. She was starting to sweat. Just as she was about to stop to walk, he stopped walking as well.  
  
"Here we are." He said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Ohmigod, never again am I following you. Was all that running really necessary? I mean, we could have gotten here just as easily by walking a TAD bit slower. And correct me if I'm wrong but this is WAY out of the way! Duh, empty classrooms..." Draco walked over and placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Do you ever shut up anymore? You used to be so quiet." She tried to protest but he kept his hand firmly situated. "OK, I believe we have something to discuss. Earlier today... you were in my dream." Her mouth wriggled but he only heard muffled sounds. "Be quiet! Just let me explain, my God!"  
  
Her shoulders slumped, but she didn't make any more noise.  
  
"So... I found this spell a couple years ago. It was really complicated. It allowed you to dream, but be in control of everything that happened. You could have anything you wanted. The only catch is, you are always alone. But most of the time that's not a problem, because that's where you go to escape everything, to a dream."  
  
"The spell was hard to learn. I've been working on it for over a year. I finally got it down about 4 months ago. So I've been using it to sort of... get away. So now, I have to figure out how you got inside. Any ideas?" He looked at her expectantly.  
  
She stared at him blankly. She tried to mumble, but his hand still blocked any sound.  
  
"OK, if you don't have any ideas, I guess it was all just a big accident. So... so then why the hell did I just tell you all this?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. She pointed to his hand, but when he wouldn't acknowledge her, she began to pry his fingers off her face. Finally she was free.  
  
"Ugh! Am I that loud? I might have been able to contribute a little to our little investigation if you would have let me talk! You might want to know that before I came to the library, I thought I had woken up. I got up and walked around and I was looking for people. I thought I was awake the whole time and I remember it all as if I really had been. How do I know that this isn't a dream?"  
  
"Of course you would remember it. It did actually happen, it was just on a different plane of reality."  
  
"This is really weird. I don't understand..." She said.  
  
"I'm not quite sure that I do either..." He said slowly. "But sometimes its better than being here..."  
  
And with that they stood quietly until he turned and walked away, leaving her alone to wonder.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ OK yea, this chapter was kinda short, but I got something done at least. I know this isn't the best story... so I'm gonna keep it short, a few more chapters at the most. But if EVERYONE likes it, I may continue it a bit more (if I don't run out of ideas). Alrighty, so review por favor! MUAH! *AmSam Malfoy 


	3. Chapter 3

~A/N~ Here's chapter 3! R.,R.,&R.O.! So all these bands, please don't sue me, I love these songs that's why I used them! Thanks SO much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them, even the bad ones. It lets me know what I can do to become a better writer.  
  
I just want to comment on one review however... No, I am not writing this to be a self-insertion. I apologize if it came off that way, but I stated in the summary that is was a bit AU, and also at the beggining of the first chapter that Hermione's adittude had changed. I am writing this how I think a teenager would act, obviously she isn't going to be exactly like in the books in ANY story on FF.net. Thank you for sharing your opinion and it was duely noted!  
  
JKR owns it all, I only wish I did.  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco tossed and turned in his sleep that night, he didn't want to use his dream world again quite yet. It troubled him that someone else had been able to enter. She hadn't even said a spell, she just accidentally fell in. He had been working on mastering it for over a year for Christ's sake! And now she can get in anytime she pleases? And a mudblood on top of all that.  
  
A mudblood. He kicked himself for thinking this. He no longer wanted to be the person he had been. His father was gone, at least for now. Locked away in Azkaban and hopefully never to return. His upbringing had soured him, he had to be the perfect little Malfoy child. It sickened him to think of all the things he never got to do. While the rest of the people his age had been out riding bikes or brooms and playing games, he was sitting in his fathers study, reading books about the dark arts.  
  
Even before he could fully comprehend what he was reading, he sat there for hours, staring at the pages. Sometimes there were pictures. That's what he had emblazoned into his memory. The sketch of the dark mark, calling his name as he tried desperately to turn the page. Moving pictures of muggle killings. Sometimes when his father let him go to bed, he would cry. Never in the presence of his family, but when he was all alone. He sat and cried silent tears. The images scared him. He still had dreams about them sometimes. He would wake up in a cold sweat, trying to shake the guilty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Tonight was no different than any other night. Draco had awoken to his own low yell, the image of a muggle family being tortured burning at the back of his eyelids when he closed them. He wanted to go away, to his alternate reality where he could be anyone he wanted. He could listen to his music, read books. He could be happy. He decided against it however, fearing that Granger might be there again.  
  
It wasn't that he hated her, or even disliked her. He had however said things to her in the past that were demeaning and cruel. The old him had thought it was funny. But when the brainwash slowly wore away over the last year, he saw that he was a vicious person. He didn't have any true friends. None. Crabbe and Goyle, his oafish bodyguards. Not that he needed a bodyguard anymore. He had grown taller than he suspected either of them ever would. He wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't wiry either.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut, had never been even remotely close to a friend. Even the mean Draco Malfoy had despised her. Blaise Zambini, he had never really known him well, though he knew his father was very high ranking in Voldemort's army. Obviously not someone he wanted to associate with. Almost everyone in Slytherin house was tied to Voldemort in some way.  
  
He thought it was hopeless really. He would just stay at Hogwarts for the remaining year as an outcast. It didn't bother him much. He knew many of the girls lusted after him. It was all based on looks of course, if any of them got to know him, his bad boy image would be shattered. Hermione had gotten too close already. Not that he suspected her to lust after him... He suspected she had a general distaste for him. She was polite, didn't start fights unless she was provoked, but she basically steered clear of him.  
  
His thoughts delved deeper and he slowly circled back to thinking about Hermione. She was rather pretty. Her hair was still a bit bushy, though she had become more skilled in taming it. Her eyes were a bright brown. Her smile was intoxicating. She wasn't like other girls. She wasn't extremely beautiful. But she didn't care. She was so confident and outspoken, that was highly attractive. She was intelligent, very knowledgeable. These thoughts flooded his mind and he desperately tried to swim out.  
  
Was it possible? Was he, Draco Malfoy, attracted to Hermione Granger? One of his rivals? No, he thought, they weren't rivals. Maybe they had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe she was just what he needed. A friend. Well... a friend for now.  
  
He closed his eyes. He drained his mind of thought. He raised his wand and then said,  
  
"Dormius Intrificus!" He did the proper wand movements, and a jet of blue light encompassed him. He stood up, leaving behind his body. He was now wearing his more comfortable clothes. Baggy blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. He had headphones on his ears and when he pressed play he heard the music by Rooney.  
  
"She doesn't know... that I love her... Yes I love her..."  
  
'Now off to find Hermione' he thought as he slowly made his way out into the darkness of the castle.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, aware that she was the only one still awake. The breathing of her dorm-mates was slow and steady, rhythmic and entrancing. She concentrated on it. The slow steady breathing. In and Out. In and Out. And slowly she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
After what seemed like only moments, she opened her eyes to a boom. It was raining very hard. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'Wait...' she thought, 'Where is everyone? Oh, not again.' She knew that either it really was morning and her watch was lying, or that she was once again in the enchanted dream reality.  
  
She hopped out of bed and saw that she was already dressed in exactly the outfit she would have chosen. She wore low slung jeans, a white tank top, and a black sweater. White flip-flops adorned her feet. She grabbed her wand from her back pocket, and walked down to the common room. Completely empty. No one here, so no harm in going out right?  
  
She enjoyed the freedom of the empty castle. The fact that it was raining made it extraordinary. She wished she had some music. Then her jacket pocket became slightly heavier. She slipped the phones on her ears and pressed play.  
  
"Cuz I'm here... ready to take it all here... everything's feeling unclear... I wish it was raining, cuz I hate every beautiful day...." She sang along with the lyrics, feeling liberated. She sang every bar until the music finally faded out. She rounded a corner to come face to face with Malfoy who was singing as well.  
  
"Hey there stranger." She said jovially. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
"Rooney. You?" He asked, flashing her a grin.  
  
"I've got SugarCult. Trade ya?" She popped out her CD, offering it to him.  
  
"No way." She looked disappointed but she put her CD back in place and closed the lid.  
  
"So... Whatcha doin'?" She asked. He looked at her skeptically, though inside he was laughing at her feeble attempts to be nice. Was it really that hard to be nice to him?  
  
"Not too much. You?" He tried to look into her eyes but she kept casting them elsewhere.  
  
"Just chillin' like a villain..." She nodded her head. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "You know... Chillin' like a Villain? Gellin' like a Felon?" Since his eyes were still raised, she took it that he obviously didn't understand. She sighed and finally said "I'm just hanging out."  
  
"Got it." He said, he tapped his foot a little. How did he possibly think they could be friends? They couldn't even talk. He would say one word and...  
  
"Something about you has changed." She said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"A statement. But a question in that I don't quite know what..."  
  
"I guess it would be pretty hard for you to figure out seeing as you don't know me." He said this but regretted it. She didn't look hurt but more... disappointed. Well what had she expected?  
  
"You're right. I don't know you."  
  
"It doesn't have to stay that way." He said sheepishly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him questioningly, suppressing the smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Just that..." Oh how she loved seeing him squirm. He looked very cute. Well... he looked cute all the time. But when he squirmed it was especially adorable. "Just that if you are willing to try, that is if you want to I mean, that we could... and I could maybe, you know."  
  
"No... I don't know. How about you fill me in." She smiled widely.  
  
"We could be friends is all I'm saying." He looked into her eyes and the smile disappeared. He looked so sincere. Too sincere to be a trick. He stood there, vulnerable, awaiting her answer. She stepped a little closer and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Friends?" She nodded, never moving her eyes from his.  
  
"Friends." He said as he shook her hand. They stopped shaking, but their hands didn't immediately drop. They both clung on, if only for a few seconds. Finally Hermione looked away, and the connection was broken. Their hands dropped to their sides and Draco became quite interesting in the fact that his pants were wrinkled. He turned away slightly, but she pulled him back.  
  
"We need to start with the basics. Ready?" He nodded, unsure of what was coming. "Hey buddy! What's up?" She linked arms with him and they strode off down the empty hallways.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ OK so we have a groundwork now. Could get interesting from here... Suggestions? tell me in your review! love ya! *AmSam Malfoy 


	4. Chapter 4

~A/N~ Alrighty, here goes chapter 4! R.R.&RO! Thanks for the reviews! *AmSam Malfoy*  
  
****************************************  
  
~6:35 AM: I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about everything that just happened. Draco Malfoy's favorite color is red. He likes Good Charlotte, Rooney, and Linkin Park. He doesn't really hate muggles or "mudbloods". He hates mostly everyone in Slytherin. And he thinks I'm beautiful. *sigh* We talked for hours. Well really only about a minute, but it seemed like hours in TDW (the dream world, for short). He explained what he knew about TDW, it all still kind of scares me, but it's our sanctuary now. He's a really good person, and we have the same sense of humor. I'm kind of skeptical, because up until now there has been nothing but animosity between us. He seemed sincere though. I guess only time will tell. I think he must be lying when he said I was beautiful, but it still felt nice to be complimented.  
  
We were talking about who knows what... just random stupid things. I vaguely remember us talking about cheese? at one point... And all of the sudden he just blurted out,  
  
"You are so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
I know he was lying... how could anyone think I was beautiful? But I felt so comfortable around him. I'm trying so hard to trust him and give him a chance. But there is something inside of me screaming to leave him alone, not to trust him. Who knows... -Hermione.  
  
*I know you're there, I can see you... But it's hazy, like in a dream. Is it real? Are you real? Or is it all in my mind?*  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall that morning. She sat at her usual spot, next to Harry and across from Ron and Neville. They filled up their plates with toast and bacon. Hermione had some peach jelly on her toast. They were midway through eating when the clamor of the post owls could be heard. Hermione hadn't been expecting any mail but she received a copy of the Daily Prophet and a small note, folded in 3's. She opened it up slowly, not knowing who it could possible be from. It read:  
  
Her-My-Oh-Knee What are you doing on Friday night? I hope to see you in TDW, -D.M.  
  
"Who's D.M.?" Harry asked, apparently having read the letter over her shoulder. She eyed him, then said sarcastically  
  
"None of you business!" Hoping to play it off.  
  
"And what is 'Tee-Dee-Double You'? And WHY did they spell your name all... funky?"  
  
"Harry, are we feeling a bit nosy this morning? I said its none of your business." She said this jokingly, hoping that he would just let it go, but that didn't work too well.  
  
"Hermione, you are keeping something from us." Ron rolled his eyes, it was those two who were always bickering. It was so dreadfully obvious that Harry loved Hermione, but everyone always suspected it was him. No, he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Oh yes Hermione, secrets don't make friends..." She laughed.  
  
"Harry, there's no need to worry, its just a letter from a friend in Huffle, get over it." He rolled his eyes muttering an incomprehensible 'Girls' under his breath.  
  
Little did he know, this was no girl. Hermione let her eyes wander a bit, finally spotting the blonde sitting almost directly across from her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She began to sign something to Draco, hoping Harry wouldn't see. She pointed at Harry then to the note and then finally to her eyes. After he understood she made a face that showed a bit of fear and a bit of annoyance. He chuckled a bit but as soon as someone over at the Slytherin table heard him, he turned stony again and Hermione went back to talking about the upcoming Herbology exam with Neville.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hey there sexy." Were his ears deceiving him? Or had he just heard Hermione call him sexy. He stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"Hey there yourself. Fancy meeting you here." He had been looking for her of course. Hopefully she had been looking for him too.  
  
"Well, I was just taking a stroll... But I thought maybe it is unsafe to walk around here all alone at night. I'd be safer with a big... strong... male to protect me." She stepped closer to him at each pause. She was inches away from his face. He was squirming again.  
  
"Happy to oblige." He draped his arm around her shoulder, relieved to have her a little further away from his face. But she stopped him before they could go any further. She got in his face again and gripped his hand.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you Malfoy. I was talking about... some other big strong male." They both grinned, and she buried her head in his chest as she stifled a laugh.  
  
"Good comeback Granger." She socked him in the shoulder, hurting herself more on his shoulder bone than she hurt him. "Oh, now I know I definitely don't wanna mess with you!"  
  
Hermione stopped him once more only this time she planted a kiss square on his mouth. They kissed each other hungrily, their insides wanting more. Hermione's head was screaming at her to stop.  
  
"No! No! No!" It said. She was being manipulated. This was all part of Malfoys' plan to get her into bed. But at this moment she couldn't care less. This just felt so... right. Her head eventually won out, and she pulled away from his strong embrace. They stood in each others arms silently, breath ragged.  
  
"Did that feel like it was... OK to you?" She asked him. He nodded vigorously. "Can I trust you?" she asked. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I hope so..." She nodded solemnly. He caught her lips once more.  
  
****************************************  
  
~12:35 AM: I just got back from TDW. I kissed him. I know I shouldn't have. But... I can't even explain. I don't regret it. I think I'm falling for him. But Even he doesn't know if I should trust him! That's not exactly a vote of confidence... I'm conflicted... I'm too tired to even think right now though. Its time for some real sleep. -Hermione  
  
*I've never had true love before, never when I longed for it and when my life was in order. So why now, when everything's crazy? Why weren't you here before?*  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ Yea that's ch.4. Tell me what ya think! REVIEW!! *AmSam Malfoy* ¿I'm No SoFt BaTcH... aRE yOU? 


	5. Chapter 5

~A/N~ Hey again! Here is chapter 5. R.,R.,and R.O.!  
  
I Own NOTHING!  
  
****************************************  
  
~10:46 AM: I'm sitting in History of Magic. Harry and Ron are asleep so I'm free to write what I need to. Draco and I... we've been seeing each other every night. I'm getting close to him. But I don't know what exactly we are clasified as... we are definitly friends (not that any of my friends know I'm friends with him), maybe more. Certainly friends with benefits... I really don't know how else to put it. We could never be a real couple. That's taking a lot to get over. We both know it. No one would approve.  
  
But... If we liked, loved, each other enough... should it matter what other people think? You would think the answer would be no, nothing would matter. But somehow... I think maybe this is a different case. I guess I don't really KNOW anything. I dreamed about him last night, after I got back from TDW. When I really went to sleep... it was so wonderful.  
  
It was just me and him, walking down the halls holding hands. Everyone we passed smiled at us. Then as we reached my class, he handed me my books and kissed my cheek. All the girls swooned, saying how cute we were. Then later it was just us again, only we were really alone. There were candles all around. Rose petals made a crimson path through the darkness. I followed them (was wearing killer shoes btw) and when I reached the end, Draco stood there, holding a single rose in his hand. He kissed me softly. I have a feeling the dream would have gone further... But Lavender woke me up, asking me to please be quiet, that some people were trying to sleep.  
  
Oh if only that dream could continue. If only it could be real. But it can't. Sucks. -Hermione  
  
*Tell me you love me. I know you don't, but tell me anyway. Just lie to me. I need to feel needed. I know you could never really love me, but would you pretend?*  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hermione, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Ginny asked as they sat down for lunch.  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?" She avoided her eyes, focusing only on the table.  
  
"I dunno, you just seem... tired." She knew that Ginny was worried, but she couldn't tell her. This had to be her thing, her one special secret.  
  
"Gin, I'm fine. Really. Maybe I'm just stressed." She shrugged and continued her charade. Ginny sensed that something was going on, but obviously Hermione wasn't going to tell her. She would have to do a litle investigating.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Class, please make sure you take thorough notes, you will be tested over this material not only on my classroom exam but on your N.E.W.T.'s as well. This is not a game." Professor McGonnagal lectured. The students grudgingly began to write down the notes on the board and a few added things from their books. Hermione sighed, she had done the notes for homework. 'An extra hour I could have spent doing something else.' she thought.  
  
"Miss Granger, have you finished your notes?" At the inquiry, her head snapped up from her notebook where up until now she had been drawing a picture depicting Harry and Ron slouched over their notes, brows furrowed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I finished them for homework." The teacher nodded and beckoned her forward to her desk.  
  
"Would you mind terribly running a quick errand for me then?"  
  
"Of course, what can I do?" She was polite to McGonnagal, and in return she was polite to her. They had a silent respect for each other. The professors' arm extended, holding a piece of rolled up parchment.  
  
"Deliver this to Professor Trewlaney and wait for a response. Then deliver it back to me, please." Ah, now Hermione understood why she was to go on this errand. McGonnagal hated Trewlaney, so she didn't want to go up there.  
  
"Of course, anything else?" Hermione smiled through her teeth, she also hated the divination teacher, and had quit her class 3 years ago.  
  
"That will be all. Thank you." She shooed Hermione out and went back to grading papers. As soon as she was in the hallway, Hermione had the urge to run screaming through the halls. So she did. She gave a half-hearted hoot and then began to trot along. once she was around the corner, up two flights of stairs, and away from any classrooms that she knew of, she began to holler louder and louder and to run at breakneck speed. By the time she reached the North Tower, she was out of breath. She fell to the floor and began to laugh. Apparently, she was a bit louder than she thought because after a moment, a trapdoor flew open and a tiny, bug-like head poked out.  
  
"Might I ask why you are creating such a racket, disturbing my lesson, and most importantly, why you have chosen now to disturb the clairvoyant waves I was receiving by gracing us with your presence?" She stared at her, giving the evil eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I just... I have a note from Professor McGonnagal." She was trying unsuccessfully to contain her laughter.  
  
"Well for goodness sakes bring it up here!" Hermione sighed and began to climb the ladder she had tried to stay away from for the last three years. 'Still smells the same, reeking of fraudulence...' she made a mental note. She at last reached the top of the staircase, and handed Trelawney the parchment. She quickly unrolled it and began to read. While she did so, Hermione's eyes wandered around the room searching for familiar faces. Oh joy, a cheerful bunch. It was obviously the time that Slytherin 6th year had Divination. Then she saw him.  
  
Malfoy. Their eyes locked. He smiled a bit, no one noticed. Everyone else in the room had started chattering once Hermione had stepped in, giving them a break form the lesson. Even the Slytherins deserved a break from this stupid subject once in a while.  
  
"Miss..."  
  
"Granger." She answered. Trelawneys eyes suddenly showed recognition.  
  
"Hermione Granger, am I correct?" At her nod, she continued. "Oh yes, I knew you were trouble from the start. I should have known it was you when the orb was so violently disturbed."  
  
"Well thats very..." She shrugged her eyebrows, laughing at the teachers stupidity. "Yes well, Professor McGonnagal wanted a reply to that ASAP so..."  
  
"My dear, have you ever wondered why trouble follows you?" She studied Hermione, watching for a reaction.  
  
"No ma'am, I haven't. Because trouble doesn't follow me. And no one person can prove that it does. Which is why I stopped wasting my time with this subject years ago. Now if you please, may I deliver my teacher her note?" Hermione smiled nicely, watching as Trelawney glared at her. She thrust the note in her direction.  
  
"Now if you please, I have a class to attend to."  
  
"My pleasure. Always nice talking to you." She laughed and descended the ladder, but not before throwing a sidelong glance at Draco. It was a bit suggestive, but hell, she was feeling rather saucy...  
  
****************************************  
  
9:37 PM~ Oh today was good. Just the look on Trelawney's face was enough to make all the time I spent in that classroom worth it. I think Ginny suspects I'm up to something... But she'll never be able to prove it, thats the beauty of it. Well, unless she finds this, but I doubt she will. I mean, she wouldn't look through my stuff. Would she? No of course not. I don't know what I'm thinking.  
  
Anyways, I didn't have ANY homework tonite, isn't that amazing? I went to TDW earlier, at about 8. Draco wasn't there. He was obviously still awake. I still can't figure out HOW I'm getting there... I guess thats just the beauty of it. You get what you want right? It was kind of fun to be alone. I could look around or sit in silence. But I got lonely. I guess I will go back to bed now. Maybe he'll be there by now. -Hermione  
  
*And each and every day will lead into tomorrow. Tomorrow brings one last day without you. Well dont wait up, just leave the light on, cuz all the roads that I might take, will all one day lead back to you* ~Rise Against~  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ And so ends chapter 5! I'm on a roll! *AmSam Malfoy REVIEW!!! PS- Those song lyrics are from Rise Against's "Like the Angel" so DONT SUE! 


	6. Chapter 6

~A/N~ Here is CHAPTER 6! Read, Review, and ROCK ON! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
****************************************  
  
"Draco? Are you here?" She called. She was walking around the library. Finally she spotted him, sitting at a table surrounded by books. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to finish my homework." She looked at the table, papers were scattered everywhere.  
  
"Don't you just wish that all you homework was done?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I wish I was done! Do you think I like doing homework?" He was very aggrivated. But as he went to continue working, he saw that the papers were all completely filled out. He smiled, "Oh a new toy!"  
  
"Wow, it worked! I felt sure that you had already tried that."  
  
"It never even occured to me! Do I feel stupid or what..."  
  
"Nah, we all have our blonde moments. Well, seeing as you are a blonde, you probably have more than what is normal." She teased. (~A/N~ totally not knocking blondes here, I am one!) He rolled his eyes, organizing all his papers.  
  
"So what is the agenda for today?"  
  
"I want to show you something..." She hesitated, then pulled forth her writing notebook. She handed it to him and said "Just read the first page, don't read it all."  
  
He nodded and gingerly opened the spiral notebook. It was covered in little pictures and in the very middle, written in bright red ink, was a short paragraph.  
  
~She forced her fears and insecurities away. She had a shield built up high around herself that was seemingly impenatrable. Not even she knew what she was like when she let her guard down. It hadn't happened in a long time. She didn't talk about her problems, but kept them stored in a file cabinet in the back of her mind, ready for easy access when the time comes. It was just easier that way, being numb. She didn't want to be one of those sissys who cried over everything, like she used to be. But she had a feeling that might be the real her, deep down. But she was too afraid to find out. So she stayed the way she was. Living a gigantic lie every day. No one would understand. At least... she didn't think they would.~  
  
He skimmed over it, and then re-read it twice more. She sat in anticipation, knowing for sure he would think she was crazy or stupid for writing things like that. 'Maybe he won't figure out that its about me' she thought, now regretting letting him read. Finally he closed the book and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"That was amazing. Did you write that?" She nodded and he took her hand. "Some people will understand. Maybe... maybe some people are just like you."  
  
"Draco... I think I'm-" But just then she was surrounded by a pulsating blue light and pulled through time back to her bed. She yelped as she landed, springing up to see what had happened.  
  
"Hermione, calm down! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just, you know, need to talk." Ginny Weasley sat at the foot of her bed, wrapped tightly in her robe. She was taken aback by Hermione's spring to life, but Hermione was more surprised. She had been woken up right in one of the most important conversations she had ever had. She looked at her clock, it was about 20 minutes after she had entered the dream world.  
  
"Of course Ginny, I'm always here for you. You just gave me a fright." She smiled at her and continued. "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"Mione, are you seeing someone?" Ginny asked bluntly.  
  
Hermione sputtered, trying to think of a sufficient answer. Ginny raised her eyebrows suspiciously, awaiting her answer. "Not exactly." Hermione finally blurted.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"We... he hasn't... No. I'm not seeing anybody."  
  
"Yes you are, you already admitted. Hermione, why the secrecy?" There was hurt in her voice. After all, she was one of her best friends, up until now that is.  
  
"Gin... you wouldn't understand." She sighed, lying back down. She hoped the conversation would be steered away but Ginny didn't back down.  
  
"Mione, maybe if you ever gave me a chance, I would understand." She stared intensely at her. That was the second time that day people had told her they 'would understand'. Would they really though? Maybe Draco did... maybe he didn't. She didn't expect Ginny to understand, but maybe she would be surprised.  
  
"Ginny, I have a lot of stuff on my plate this year... you know that. I needed an outlet. I found someone... special... and he's there for me. We are kind of... in the same time in our lives, I guess you could say. But I'm not seeing him." There, she said it. Of course, no names were mentioned, but she did tell the truth.  
  
"Are you sleeping with him?" Hermione let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"No, I'm not SLEEPING with him! Geez! Don't be ridiculous." They both laughed and this gave Hermione time to think for a moment. Was it really that ridiculous... to think about sleeping with Malfoy? She finally concluded that it wasn't that absurd of a possibility. She thought, 'I mean come on, I was about to propose my love to him!' Ginny noticed that she had stopped laughing and joking.  
  
"So you WANT to sleep with him, but you haven't yet." She could read Hermione like a book. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my God Mione! Who is it? Please tell me I wont tell a single soul!"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, if I was to tell you you would have to promise me a couple things." As Ginny nodded, she continued. "First, this is completely confidential. No one else but us knows this. And second... you have to promise not to get mad or upset becuase I have a feeling that you might."  
  
"The only way I would be mad is if you were secretly seeing Harry behind my back. Or if you were seeing someone like... Malfoy. But we both know that would never happen." She chuckled but Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open to the floor. "Hermione. Please tell me you are joking. You are supposed to be my friend."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not seeing Harry! I'd never do that to you." Ginnys eyes widened and she leaned forward to whisper,  
  
"Malfoy!?" Hermione nodded but pressed a finger to her lips. Ginny stared blankly at her and finally said, "Harry and Ron are going to blow a gasket when they find out."  
  
"Which is why they aren't going to! You promised." Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell. Hermione... are you sure he is... OK?"  
  
"I'm positive. We've been seeing each other for a couple weeks. I've gotten to really know him. The real him. He's not all bad." Ginny looked skeptical but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"If you are sure then I'm just gonna let it go. Just promise me something ok? Don't get your heart broken." They smiled at each other and Ginny left, leaving Hermione alone with her worried thoughts.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ OK, I know, these chapters are kinda short. But I hope you like 'em anyways. Working on future chapters as we speak! REVIEW!!! *AmSam Malfoy* 


	7. Chapter 7

~A/N~ Hey there! hope you are enjoying so far. Reviews are always appreciated! Here is ch. 7! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione sighed, tugging at her shirt, smoothing her hair, fidgeting as she scrutinized her image in the mirror. Tonight she was really going to tell him. She was going to tell Draco that she had fallen in love with him. It would have been so much easier if she had done it the other night. She knew she had to, it was how she truly felt. But after having time to think it over, she had considered all possible outcomes.  
  
It was too much to think about. Why was she so worried about her appearance? She shouldn't pretend to be anything she wasn't. And after all, she was just going to class where he saw her every day. She had about 12 whole hours before she would go to The Dream World. She turned off the light in the bathroom and walked confidently down to the common room.  
  
Ginny smiled as she saw her, knowing the exact reason why she had taken special care for her looks today. Ron stared at her, drooling, and Harry did a double take. It wasn't her clothes or makeup that was particularly incredible, but the air around her was so attractive. She walked with her head held high, shoulders back, just so confident.  
  
"Love can make everything change, hmm Mione?" Ginny whispered. Hermione bit her lip and smiled slightly. The Golden Trio walked downstairs to the Great Hall, Ginny was waiting for a girl in her year. They chattered amongst themselves as usual, but the boys sensed something was going on. What was this change in Hermione all of the sudden?  
  
****************************************  
  
Breakfast had gone smoothly, Draco had seen Hermione and given her a questioning look, wondering why she had left so abruptly the night before. She gave him a look that she hoped said 'I'll explain later.' He furrowed his brows but turned away anyway. She had caught him casting sidelong glances at her, whenever she looked his way, he looked quickly away. She couldn't help but think how cute that was.  
  
If someone would have told her a few months ago that she would be calling Draco malfoy 'cute' she would have thought they were insane. Well, he was cute, more than cute really. He was downright sexy. But his personality and character, cute? Oh no.  
  
But nevertheless, she did think he was quite adorable. She descended into the dungeons for potions and took a seat near the back. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet, so she sat alone, beginning to copy the notes off of the board. The door slammed shut as more students filed in. Someone plopped down in the seat next to her in which Harry normally sat. She looked up to tell them that the seat was taken but was met with the adorable face of the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So gonna tell me or are you gonna make me guess?" He asked. She knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Ginny woke me up. Do you have my notebook still?" Her voice was hushed. He nodded and produced it from his bag. She set it down on the desk and looked up to see his eyes stonily staring at her. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh no... I just thought you were about to say-"  
  
"Take your seats, class has begun!" Snapes voice rang throughout the dank dungeon. Draco stood and walked to the front, looking upset. 'He knows' Hermione thought. And he didn't say it to her. Ron ad Harry had entered late, both receiving detention adn losing 5 house points each. Snape gave them instructions and everyone was working diligently. Except Hermione. 'Is this what love is? Never knowing anything for sure. If it is maybe I don't want love...' The bell rang and there was a flurry of books closing and bags being zipped. Everyone had left the classroom except Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Something wrong Hermione?" She shook her head at Ron's question.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a bit... tired." She yawned for emphasis.  
  
"Stay up late doing homework again did you?"  
  
"Yes, loads of homework." This answer satisfied the boys questions and they began their usual quidditch talking. She lagged behind them as they walked up the stairs. By the time they were around the corner, they had forgotten about her completely and she was free to go wherever. She headed for the library, figuring if anything, she could skive off Herbology and find a nice book to read. But in the end, her brain won out and she headed gloomily off to the greenhouses.  
  
She was nearly to the entrance doors when she heard her name being called behind her. She whipped around to see Draco running towards her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so tired of pretending." He swooped down and planted a pasionate kiss on her lips. He buried his hands in her golden hair, pressing his lips harder to hers. She eagerly kissed back. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes, breathing labored.  
  
"Hermione, I'm in love with you." She smiled widely and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you. Thats what I wanted to tell you last night, I love you." Their hands were linked and as they leaned in to kiss again there was a gasp from the bottom of the stairs, only a few feet away. They turned around to see a bewildered looking Ron, face turning beet red.  
  
"Hermione, you... I can't believe... Come on, lets go to Herbology." He looked angrily between the two, almost shaking with anger. He grabbed her around the wrists and yanked her away from Draco. She let a single tear fall and looked solemnly away from her lover.  
  
"I'm coming." She said to Ron. She looked down at the floor and turned away. She looked back as the doors slammed shut, but Draco wasn't there anymore.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ I'm gonna leave it off there I think, next chapter soon! Review and let me know what you think. *AmSam Malfoy 


	8. Chapter 8

~A/N~ AH! OK, here is chapter 8! Enjoy! *AmSam Malfoy  
  
****************************************  
  
~11:45 PM: I guess its over. I should have known it wouldn't work out from the very beggining. I should have known I would get my heart broken. Why didn't I listen to Ginny. She said it would happen. And I know it was my fault. I am such a spineless coward. I came to my dorm this afternoon, after all the classes. I just cried and cried. I almost wish I was dumb, so I wouldn't know any better. I wouldn't know what I'm missing and I wouldn't care. I would give anything to have it be different.  
  
Thats a lie. I wouldn't give anything. I can't change anything, and I can't go against Ron and Harry. I let them control so much of who I am. I feel so stupid. He fucking told me he loved me! Everything was so perfect. I screwed it all up so bad. My world is a cloud of gray and for a few special moments I had a rainbow. But now it's raining outside (literally) and I suppose it fits. I got some dreamless sleep potion so I don't have a chance of seeing him tonight. I can't even write! I don't know what I would say. I shouldn't have gotten invloved. I can't love him. And I don't want him to love me. -Hermione  
  
****************************************  
  
"Before we commence the End of the Year Feast We would like to wish our graduating 7th years luck in the future, we wish success to all of you. To all the other classes, we wish you a good summer and look forward to seeing you all next year! Now tuck in!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall and then a clatter of silverware againt plates began.  
  
It had been about a month since Hermione had last spoken to Draco. He had sent her letters, she had never responded. He would try to get her attention in classes, he would call her name in the hallways. She refused to talk to him.  
  
Once, she had accidentally slipped into The Dream World. She looked around and when she finally saw Draco, he turned away and refused to talk to her. 'Give her a dose of her own medicine.' He had thought. She pleaded with him.  
  
"Draco, please... I'm sorry. Can we talk?" He didn't respond. "Just know, I never meant for all this to happen. I shouldn't have... Maybe this was all a mistake." She turned and left.  
  
When he thought she was out of hearing-range he slowly said, "It wasn't a mistake to me." What he didn't know was that she did hear him, and in her heart she thought, 'It wasn't for me either.'  
  
****************************************  
  
"Harry, Hermione, you're coming over this summer right?" Ron asked eagerly as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Count me in mate! Can't wait to get away from the Dursleys." Ron smiled and looked expectantly at Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"I'll have to check with my parents, but I should be able to." She put on a fake smile, and hugged Ron and Harry goodbye. Her parents were waiting for her at the end of the platform.  
  
****************************************  
  
When she arrived home, Hermione plopped down on her bed. 'Home Sweet Home.' She thought. She looked around at her barren walls, her aged wallpaper peeling away in some areas. Her old wooden desk with a mirror hanging above it. She was alone. Her mind flashed to Draco, seeing his stony face in her mind at their last meeting made her tear up. She wondered if he was thinking about her.  
  
She didn't have to wonder however because at that moment, a letter came through the open window. She slowly opened it, knowing who it was from by the handwriting. As soon as it was fully open, it began to sing a sad song.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder If you know me Or really just pretend to care But tell me are you On a mission To bring me down I dont wanna hear it And I j-j-just cant believe it All the stupid things you say But one day I wont take this anymore One day I'll be old enough To do to do to do what I want to And I wont have to run away And you wont be there To say I'm not allowed to"  
  
She cried silently. This was his way of saying how much he hated her, wasn't it. There wasn't anything written in the letter except his signature. she crumpled the letter up to stop the sound and as she tossed it in the trash, she straightned up, and made a resolution.  
  
"If he doesn't care about me, then I am going to stop caring about him." She said aloud to herself. She soon found this was easier said than done.  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco wrote her a few more letters, some with only a song, but he never sent them. He couldn't bring himself to. She was probably already over him. He just couldn't forget her so easy. He was facing the rest of the summer without her and that seemed like an eternity. Could he possibly go all next year without her?  
  
He sat alone in the manor, nobody else was here. His father was in Azkaban, his mother was off sleeping with this weeks rich married guy. The servants had all been fired. Only the house elves were still here but they were too afraid to come out. His mind kept thinking about crazy things.  
  
Being alone would eventually drive him to insanity.  
  
****************************************  
  
With about a month left in the summer break, Hermione was set to leave for the Burrow. She had her trunk packed and she said goodbye to her mother and father. The house had been wired to the floo network for the day. As she left in a cloud of green smoke, her parents smiled.  
  
"She's such a happy person." Her mother said. Her father nodded in agreement and squeezed his wife's hand. If only they really knew...  
  
She landed in the burrow and heard a commotion in the kitchen. Now that Fred and George were gone, Ron recieved the blunt of the screaming.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER AND I CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING MORE! YOU WILL MARCH STRAIGHT UPSTAIRS AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER!" Hermione could hear Ron whimper, and then footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, dear, how nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a hug as she entered the living room. "As you probably heard, I just sent Ron upstairs. Harry should be arriving within an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley, it is so nice of you." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course dear! Now why don't you go on upstairs and let those two know you're here." Hermione nodded and pulled her trunk up the stairs behind her. She knocked on Ginny's door and went inside. Ron was sitting on a chair and Ginny sat on her bed. They both looked livid.  
  
"Hello. What's going on in here?" Ron went from looking mad to looking embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I just found out a little secret of Ron's and threats were made. I think this secret would be of some interest to Hermione, don't you Ron? And if you don't think so, I'm sure mum will. So maybe you should tell her. Soon." Ginny smiled innocently. "Well, I think I am going to go downstairs for a bit and wait for Harry. You know, my boyfriend. See, he had some guts and asked me out Ron. Nice to see you Hermione."  
  
"You too." Hermione called to her retreating back. "Now what is all this about."  
  
"It's nothing." Ron fumbled with the words.  
  
"You can tell me Ron. I won't tell anyone!" He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. This family can't keep a secret. Come on, lets go downstairs." He took her hand and they headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table. When the two entered the kitchen Ginny nearly screamed.  
  
"Finally! I knew she felt the same Ron!" Hermione looked confused and Ron was trying desperately to shut up his sister.  
  
"Oh Ron, how sweet. You and Hermione make the perfect little couple don't you!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.  
  
"Wait... I think theres been a mistake..." Hermione sputtered. She dropped Ron's hand and backed away. Ron pulled her into the other room.  
  
"RONALD! YOU KNOW THE RULES!" His mother called.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Hermione, I'm so... so sorry. They think-"  
  
"I know what they think." She said harshly. She shook her head. This was it. This was her way out. She could forget about Draco, fully move on. She didn't dislike Ron, why shouldn't she go out with him?  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you... you could have told me and saved yourself a lot of trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. She moved forward and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You are one of my best friends Ron. Why wouldn't I want to date you?" His face brightened and he smothered her with a very sloppy kiss. 'This is wrong! This shouldn't be Ron! Draco's kiss was so much more filling, I felt complete when he was here. STOP RON!' She screamed mentally. But she unwillingly kissed back, wanting only to forget.  
  
****************************************  
  
~6:34 PM: Everyone else is out at dinner, but I complained of a stomachache and stayed inside. So this is the end. It really is over now. Draco is gone. Ron is my new boyfriend. I don't love him. Maybe I can learn to... I don't know if I want to, but I'm going to try.  
  
I have nearly a month before I go back to school. Everyone will find out about Ron and I. Draco will find out. Ron is a good person, you would think I would be happy. He has a good heart, and he cares about me so much. So why do I still wish he was someone else?  
  
Everyone thinks we are so cute, Ron and I. I guess in a way we are. If only the past year had never happened, I would be so happy, and I would have a wonderful boyfriend, and a good family. The perfect life. I really have it now. That perfect life. I know people are jealous of me. The only thing I really lack is what matters most. Being happy. -Hermione.  
  
****************************************  
  
~A/N~ OK! That is the end, I hope you liked my story! But guess what, it's not TRULY over. I am already writing a sequel, joy! Soooo review and be on the lookout for the sequel which is currently untitled. Thanks SO much to all my loyal reviewers and Vickay for your verbal support, it means so much to me! *AmSam Malfoy 


End file.
